Crimson Darkness
by Sailor Draco
Summary: The future has come and there is no Crystal Tokyo. The world is in darkness, in the end I couldn't stop it from coming. The darkness had taken from me everyone I held dear, destroyed the world as we once knew it. Time for one last stand, one last hope for
1. Chapter 1: We have a plan! Ying Yang

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco.  
Email:  
  
Authors Notes: Sequel to Broken Darkness. Told from Usagi's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted by its own respective owners.  
  
Chapter 1 : We have a plan! / Ying Yang   
  
The future has arrived and its not the cheery image of Crystal Tokyo that we all expected. There is no great city, no crystal palace. There is only ruins, destruction, chaos. A darkness has descended upon this world, a darkness so complete that no light can shine through. I have faced such a darkness before, when it took away from me the sisters I held dear, the inner senshi. Makoto, Ami, Rei, all gone, and Minako nothing left but a broken star. In the end I couldn't prevent the darkness from taking over this world, I couldn't stop it from harming the people, I couldn't stop it from destroying the world as we once knew it. But I'm still here, and I will continue to fight this darkness, even with my last breathe. They may be winning for now but if I'm going to die in this shattered world I'm going be sure I take as much of the darkness down with me as I can. If its your time you might as well go down in flames.  
  
True, I had the Crescent Blood Sword. What is that, you might ask?  
It's what I used to defeat the first wave of this darkness, an ancient sword with a long blade of a metal unseen anywhere on Earth,  
it's hilt wrapped in a gold vine, a crimson crescent moon where blade met hilt. I am told that the very first Queen of the Moon used it to vanish the darkness and bring life to our solar system. She banished the darkness with this sword and then at the end of her life she sealed the sword away, saying that one day the darkness would rise again and one of her descendants would rise to battle it.  
Haruka once said that with this sword we have a fighting chance... I'm not so sure anymore.  
  
I stood on the roof of one of the few buildings left standing, looking out on what remained of the city. Tokyo tower was destroyed, one of the first things to go. Most of the buildings are mere rubble, few are left standing, even the ones standing are in rough shape. Most of the roads are hidden under all that debris, abandoned cars are everywhere, along with items like dolls, teddy bears, radios, bicycles, flashlights. The streets are stained red with blood. The people tried to escape, some found saftey, others did not. The world lost technology like communications, transport, most things electronic. Our world is reduced to what our ancestors had and so much destruction. Few of us are left, but those who are still here continue to fight the darkness, continue to hope for a world where our children can grown up peacefully, hope for a world of light that few of us can remember anymore. Perhaps its a fools dream, perhaps there will forever be nothing but this primordial darkness.  
  
A hand was suddenly gently upon my shoulder and I knew who it was before I ever heard his voice. I would recognize his presence anywhere.  
  
"Usagi, you shouldn't be out in the open like this," said Mamoru gently as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into him, great full for his warmth.  
  
"What does it matter? Eventually the darkness will take us all, its only a matter of time," I responded.  
  
"You can't say that Usagi. You have defeated it once before, you can do it again."  
  
"Wrong, I defeated a servant of the darkness, a soldier if you will.  
The darkness itself is a completely different entity, a whole new puzzle box."  
  
"If it was banished before, there must be away to do it again."  
  
I sighed. We have had these arguments before. That day I first encountered the darkness something broke inside of me, I no longer hold that light and hope I once did in my innocent youth. I knew better now. Light doesn't always triumph over the darkness. Sometimes the darkness consumes you and there's not a damn thing you can do about it except cause as much trouble as you can before your gone.  
Sometimes people die and there's nothing you can do.  
  
"Mamoru, that was a long time ago. Obviously, the seal used to banish it wasn't strong enough. It kept the darkness away for a long time, but it found a way out of its banishment. The old way won't work any longer, we must defeat the darkness and that cannot be done. The darkness has always existed, there exist both light and darkness in each of us. Darkness is part of the cycle, part of the ever turning wheel. Think of the yin yang.  
Its need to keep things in balance, the problem is it has gone array and taken over the light," I explained.  
  
"You have hit on it exactly!" exclaimed a voice behind me.  
  
Mamoru spun us around quickly to find Setsuna smiling at us.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. I was truly confused now.  
  
"Usagi, you are correct, things are out of balance. What we need to do is get things back in check, we need a greater source of light to keep the darkness in its boundaries."  
  
"And just how do we do that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Why, that's the fun part!" smiled Setsuna. "Follow me." With that she turned around to go inside and down the stair case. Mamoru and I looked at each other, found we were both equally confused, shrugged,  
and followed the mysterious Setsuna.  
  
We came to our official headquarters somewhere under ground. Everyone was there-Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna and Artemis. And of course Mamoru and myself. Hotaru was actually smiling! That's a scary thought, when she has to be the cheerful one in our depressed little group. We are all that's left of Earth's defense.  
  
"Okay Setsuna, Spill it," I said as I dropped down into a comfy spinning arm chair. At least a few luxuries have survived.  
  
"As you said Usagi, the darkness has taken control and outshines the light, pardon the wording," started Setsuna. "Through months of calculations we have been able to figure out the darkness doesn't destroy light, it swallows it! As you said it consumes the light,  
however it does not destroy it!"  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" asked Michiru.  
  
"It means that the darkness can't destroy the light, it can only gather it and hide it within itself," explained the brilliant Hotaru.  
"Within the darkness exist light, however darkness cannot exist in the light."  
  
"Exactly," continued Pluto. "To restore the balance we must go inside the deepest depths of the darkness, for that is where we shall find the light, and set it free!"  
  
I stared at them all like they were insane. Could the really be thinking about going inside the darkness? I'm sorry, been there,  
done that. I was the only one to survive last time, I was so not going to risk the lives of those I love again. I could not, will not lose anyone else. Besides, last time we didn't go very far into the darkness, we were on the inner limits. Who knew what horrors were hidden in the deepest part! Haruka was grinning like mad, Setsuna looked so happy she found a way, Hotaru looked her usual sad self,  
Mamoru had that light in his eyes again that said he held hope we might just win.  
  
"Are you really serious? And what are you grinning at Haruka?!" I demanded.  
  
"Finally, to go into the darkness itself, to finally be able to defeat it? Sounds like a blast to me!" responded Haruka. Michiru just shot her a look that said she thought this was as crazy as I thought this was.  
  
"You are all crazy. I am not going to authorize this, you can forget it right now! I've been in the inner part of this darkness, and it was hell all by itself. Imagine what nightmares are at its center!  
The others died horrible deaths, I won't allow you all to do the same!" I ordered, standing up and leaning with my hands flat on the table.  
  
"Usagi, think about it, a way that we may finally defeat the darkness.  
please Bunny, just think about it. Don't decided just this moment,"  
pleaded Mamoru. I looked into his exquisite eyes and saw the love that he held for me, for this world and our future. I sighed, how could I deny him the simple request of thinking about this plan?  
  
"Okay, I will think about it but I'm not making any promises," I finally said. With that I left the room, left them to discuss this plan among themselves in more detail. I could already tell the outer senshi would do this without me if I decided against it. It was to big a chance to not try, and they would need me, need the one person who's been in there before. Damn it, I don't want to lose anyone else that way! Poor Minako was completely shattered, and the others died such horrible deaths. No, if they were going through with this plan I couldn't let them do it alone. Was there really hope for this world? Could we still bring a bright future full of light and butterflies and moonbeams? Maybe, just maybe we could pull it off.  
If not, will, we all die sometime. Might as well face it head on rather then sit back and wait for it to come. The next day was sure not going to be a good day, I could already feel it.  
  
What do you think? I got a request to do a sequel to Broken Darkness and figured, why not? I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be, but this seemed like a good place to stop for the moment. I have tons of ideas for the next few chapters. If you want to recieve an email notice when I write more fanfiction visit my  
  
and join the notify list there. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter,  
feedback is always welcomed and 


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter's Love

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco.  
  
Authors Notes: Sequel to Broken Darkness. Told from Usagi's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted by its own respective owners.  
  
Chapter 2 : A Daughter's Love  
  
I sat under my favorite willow tree, one of the few ones left, the wind dancing through my hair as the moon shone brilliantly and full above me, the stars glowing brightly in the dark sky. They were really going to do this, correction - we were really going to do this. Why do I let them talk me into these things?  
  
I felt someone come up behind me, another familiar presence I knew all to well. She tried to be quiet as she approached me, silent like the great lioness. I could hear the leaves beneath her sneakers as she approached, so certain of her prey.  
I suddenly rolled off of the bench to the ground just as this person tried to jump me. She ended up sailing through the air, screaming when she realized I had moved and ended up face first in the pond, ducks squawking crazily and pecking at her ass as she resembled on ostrich with her head in the sand.  
  
I laughed, I couldn't help it! She's so damn cute! I went over and helped her out of the mud only to crack up into that all consuming breathless laughter that leaves you on the floor, holding your gut, begging it to stop. She looked like the swamp thing! All covered in mud from head to stomach, reeds in her pink cherry hair, her red eyes staring out from the brown gunk like red rubies.  
  
She looked at her own arms and imagining what I must be seeing also cracked up. When I could finally breathe again I helped her up and together we sat on the bench under the dancing willow with the four winds as her only partner.  
  
"Thanks Chibi-Usa, I needed that," I said, removing the tears of laughter from my eyes.  
  
"That's not fair! You weren't suppose to hear me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to learn to truly be as silent as the lioness, not as noisy as the elephant!"  
  
I took a good look at my daughter, the daughter of Mamoru and myself.  
She was still young, a teenager. She's full of such life and hope,  
even though she had been born into this everlasting darkness. Could I truly end it and bring peace? Could I save her from the darkness or was I destined to lose her? I would sooner go to hell and back a thousand times then lose my sweet Chibi-Usa. She had the spirit of a warrior, that was evident enough. She was coming into grace as she grew older, coming out of the shadows of childhood and into the reality of the grown up world, losing that veil of innocence and the thinking that mommy can make the monsters under the bed go away, the naivety that good always win. She was starting to realize the true horrors of our world and what she would face, the war she would have to carry on after I'm gone.  
  
Could I really end this for her? Could I rescue the world from the grips of this cold darkness of the grave and deliver her to a world full of light that she can shape into prosperity and a joyous kingdom? If there was even the slightest chance I could, I should take it, shouldn't I? Even if that means dying with the darkness and leaving her? Which is worse? A world with darkness or a world without one of her guiding lights? I wish I knew what the right choice was, I wish I knew.  
  
"Mom, what are you thinking about? You look so sad," asked Chibi-Usa gently. She knew when I was in her presence I tried to put on a brave front, tried to keep her in that happy little world. If I was actually showing the despair I felt deep inside the core of my being things had to be bad.  
  
"Did Hotaru tell you the plan?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I think it's a great plan. I think we might actually have a chance," she responded carefully. I've taught her to be guarded in this chaotic world.  
  
"Do you know that there is a very really chance that we could fail and die?" I asked softly but seriously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I pulled out a key from my pocket on a long silver chain. A key to the gates of time.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, if we don't return I want you to use this key, forget all the rules! If we are gone then the darkness has destroyed everything. Go anywhere, anytime and start a new life. Find happiness my daughter," I whispered the last sentence, giving her the key.  
  
She gripped that out reached hand tightly and fiercely, fear and a hint of determination in those ruby fire eyes.  
  
"NO!" she cried out. "Mother, I won't let you do this! This is also my world, my people! I will fight by your side! If we can't defeat the darkness, then there is no hope and we are all better off dead!"  
  
"NO CHIBI-USA! You cannot think that way! If you go through the gates,  
take some of our most trusted and gifted people with you. You can rebuild our world in another galaxy, another time free from this great evil! You can find happiness, you can carry on our kingdom! I will not let you die, Chibi-Usa! I give my word on that, you will not die to this curse! I and the outer senshi, along with your father will face this darkness ourselves. If we cannot defeat it you will do as I have told you!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Do as you are told, please daughter. I can't go in there fighting knowing I could lose you. I have to know that you live on, that you can finally find happiness. Please daughter, do as I have asked."  
  
She looked into my crystal blue sky eyes, looked for a long time,  
then as if finding what she was searching for she nodded, taking the key gently from my hands and kissing me on the cheek as she stood.  
  
"Very well mother, I will do as you have asked me if things go wrong,  
this I promise you. In truth I think you will succeed."  
  
With that and a parting smile that only one so young and naive, or so innocent, can give as she departed down the garden path in search of what I know not. I sighed, looking up to the heavens.  
What had I gotten myself into?  
  
Just as I finished saying my silent prayer to the Queens who had come before me and hopefully those who would came after me Mamoru found me.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked gently as I opened my eyes. "Did you speak with Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"Yes, she took the key but she's not happy about it. She's still young enough to believe we will win."  
  
"We can Usagi," he said, taking my hand in his. I sighed, I so didn't want to have this conversation again. He is just as naive as she is!  
  
"Do the others have the details worked out for their plan?" I asked,  
changing the subject. Best to focus on the business at hand then the philosophy about light and darkness.  
  
"Yes, they are waiting for your approval. They would like to make the first strike tonight if possible."  
  
I sighed. So soon, soon we will walk into the shadows of death and not all of us will return.  



	3. Chapter 3: Last Breath

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco.  
  
Chapter 3 : Last Breath  
  
Authors Notes: Sequel to Broken Darkness. Told from Usagi's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted by its own respective owners.  
  
I walked into the control room and found everyone else seated at the round table, all waiting for me with careful eyes, as if fearing that any sudden movement or word from them and I would forbid them to do this.  
  
"Before we begin," I started, "I want to make sure everyone understands what we are going up against. We've all seen the destruction before our eyes as our world turned into chaos. We've all seen the world we love tumble down into shattered fragments around us. What we have seen is nothing compared to what we will face when we go inside the darkness. The darkness is worse then any nightmare you will ever face, if you live it will haunt you until the end of your days. And if you die, which is very likely,  
it will be a death worse then any you could every imagine. Are you all certain you are willing to give your life, your dreams, everything for this world? If you aren't, no one will think badly of you."  
  
"Usagi, we are all in this together," said Michiru gently. "We will face the darkness and once again save this world."  
  
I could tell on her face she would follow through with this, though she wasn't entirely happy about it. I looked all them in the eyes,  
really looked at them, and could tell they were truly serious. They were willing to give it all. What fools! They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Fools they were, but I couldn't let them do this alone.  
  
"Okay, I've gone over your plans. I'm still not sure if they will work, but I can't let you go alone. You'll need me once you get inside. There is one condition, and on this I will not budge. Not everyone goes inside, don't interrupt me!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand flat onto the table as Haruka was about to interupt. "I'm not allowing Chibi-Usa to go with us. I gave her the time key so that if things go wrong she can escape somewhere and start a new life. I want some of us to stay behind, because if that happens Goddess knows she'll need all the guidance she can get. Also we need someone to stay on the controls, continuing to watch the darkness and what it's currently doing."  
  
"But Usagi, we will need all the," began Haruka but stopped as Michiru put a hand on her shoulder firmly. Haruka looked into her eyes and Michiru was just as determined as I was. She saw the need for what I wanted done.  
  
"She's right. Some of us need to stay behind, to take care of what people are left in the city and to take care of Chibi-Usa.  
We will not refuse this wish from our Queen, me must also think to protect our Princess," spoke Michiru.  
  
Haruka looked at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Who is staying behind?" she asked.  
  
"I will," said Hotaru. "I'll stay here with Chibi-Usa."  
  
"And I'll stay," said Michiru. "Haruka, I know what your going to say, but someone else needs to stay and I feel I should."  
  
"Thank you Hotaru and Michiru," spoke Mamoru. "It's mean a lot to Usagi and I that you are doing this."  
  
"It's our duty, no thanks necessary," smiled Hotaru.  
  
"Okay, let's do this," I said.  
  
"Good luck," said Mamoru, then he kissed me. A deep passionate kiss only those who are truly in love can share, a kiss that said with its urgency and depth that it may very well be our last.  
  
Mamoru is staying behind with Chibi-Usa. I don't know what she would do if she lost both of her parents. Besides, its the senshi and I that have the duty to protect this world and its people,  
and I'd do better if I knew he was out of immediate danger. Sad but true.

* * *

We were running through the darkness, this brought back so many bad memories. Running through bone chilling darkness, no end in sight, the walls feeling like they are closing in on you, the air thick and humid. It was like being buried alive.  
  
We were running through this darkness, running not knowing what was ahead but not wanting to stick around to see what was behind us. A fork lay ahead, I am not kidding, an actual fork on the stone floor!  
  
"STOP!" I screamed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto near fell down trying to stop in those stupid heels.  
  
"What?" asked Haruka looking at me like I had just escaped the nut house.  
  
"There's a fork in the path," I said simply.  
  
"No Usagi, I don't think so. This tunnel only goes one way,"  
comment Haruka looking ahead of us.  
  
Setsuna started laughing, small at first as if trying to hide it then gave up and just burst out loud with this loud energetic laughter, bouncing off the stone around us.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Haruka. Setsuna merely pointed at the fork, still laughing and unable to speak.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, an actual fork?" questioned Haruka.  
  
"Yes, last time I was here when the Inner senshi and I stepped over it we were suddenly separated. We have to be careful," I responded. "Everyone, join hands and walk on the right side of the fork. Don't step a foot on the other side!"  
  
"Why, what's wrong with the other side," asked Setsuna as she wiped the last tear of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"Because Makoto and Ami ended up dead, and Minako insane when they went that way," I whispered.  
  
We stood in silence, suddenly not a reason to laugh could be found anywhere, none of us knowing what to say. I held out a hand to each of them.  
  
"Shall we?" I asked, holding a hand out to each of them.  
They nodded, each taking a hand and into the rabbit hole we went.  
  
Once again I was in the room of mirrors. Oh how I never hated my reflection more then that moment. I heard Haruka and Setsuna gasp as they saw the many mirrors, and no doubt their relfection in them. I knew not what they saw for I was focused on that one mirror, tall and silver with roses and crescent moons in the design. Looking at my reflection I saw myself standing tall in the night looking at something distantly, my eyes full of pain yet not a single tear to be seen. In my hand I held two roses intertwined,  
one amethyst and one blue dressed in a pure black gown. I raised my hand to this depressing image, slowly moving my hand to the glass.  
The moment I thought my hand would touch the cold reflection it went through it, feeling at first like water, then open air.  
The image shimmered before me, a rainbow of colors.  
  
"Over here," I called. Haruka and Setsuna quickly came to my side,  
then stood there a little stunned. A real fork that divided the path, a portal to a room of magic mirrors, now a gateway in one of the mirrors? Sounds a bit to fairy tale like for my taste.  
  
"Follow me," I said, stepping through without looking back.  
  
I emerged in a room I had not seen before. Unlike the other rooms which were dark and despairing, this room was bright, the brightest crimson with white detail. I looked behind me and found no mirror but a gigantic fire place, the old hearth style ones you would see in the old times, big enough for people to stand in. The flames were dancing wildly and freely, then seemed to ripple as Setsuna and Haruka emerged.  
  
Haruka whistled low and high, "Someone needs to hire a new decorator."  
  
"Just remember to stick together, do not separate for any reason,"  
I warned.  
  
We walked around the room, empty except for a long banquet table and chairs, and of course the fireplace. There were no doors, no windows. The table was set with five places, the rest of the table empty.  
  
"And how do we get out of this one?" asked Setsuna.  
  
Good point. This definitely did not make any sense. I dared not try to go back through the fire, it might be a one way portal. Wouldn't want to get burned.  
  
Haruka pulled out a chair, sitting down and looking at the intricate design carved onto the table. Setsuna joined her. I didn't think it was a good idea, in this place things were not as they appeared.  
I sighed, not knowing what else to do, and sat in the chair next to Setsuna. I picked up one of the chalices, looking at the Celtic knot design on it. I jumped back as the chalice was suddenly filled with a crimson liquid. I set it down quickly, holding my breathe.  
  
"What is it?" asked Setsuna as she looked into my chalice with a scientist curiosity.  
  
"Blood," I whispered. I'd seen that life giving fluid to many times in this place to pretend it was something else. "We have to find another way out of here."  
  
"But you just got here," said a sweet sing-song female voice,  
echoing throughout the room. Before we could get out of our chairs leather ropes appeared around our wrist, waist, and legs, keeping us in these spots.  
  
My heart started racing, images of Ami's outstretched hand in the dark sea, Rei's dead body, and Minako's shattered sanity came to mind.  
  
"What do you want?" I screamed.  
  
"Why to play of course silly," said that sweet voice.  
  
"This isn't a game!" shouted Haruka.  
  
"Oh you silly goose! I like you," laughed the voice. "Don't you see,  
everything is a game! Everything in life is a game, the darkness vs. the light, death vs. life. So far looks like the dark is winning. Though I know you are accustomed to winning the battles, you haven't had much luck since you killed my brother, now have you Sailor Moon?"  
  
"He killed my friends, my sisters, he deserved to die.  
If its a game then he lost. He underestimated me and I don't like it when people do that," I said, voice cold and dangerous.  
  
"Oh trust me Ms. Moon, that is a mistake I will not make."  
  
"If this is a game then what are the rules? It can't be very fun for you with us tied up like this," asked Setsuna.  
  
"Oh your right there, smarty pants. Not much fun with you trapped the way your are. The rules are very simple. Actually, there's only one rule. Try to stay alive," she laughed.  
  
What is it with villains and laughter? It's like they are addicted to laughing gas or something. Maybe they have a laughing gas anonymous help club.  
  
Before I could blink the ties drew back like snakes crawling back to their rocks, and the floor gave way. I slide out of my chair and into a hole in the floor, screaming the whole way down like a banshee. I fell on my butt onto cold stone floor, what else? I think the darkness got some huge bulk discount on it. Anyway, I looked around and groaned. I was in a labyrinth. A-freaking-labyrinth.  
As if I didn't have enough problems. I stood up slowly, careful not to twist my ankle in these damn heels. I swear if I ever get my hands on the person who designed these outfits...  
  
"USAGI! HARUKA!" shouted an all to familiar voice that chilled my blood. Damn it, we had gotten separated! I heard a fierce growl,  
then a high pitched scream. A monster in the labyrinth? Like that's original.  
  
"SETSUNA!" I shouted back. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
No answer. I started running in the direction I thought her voice first came from, only to find my path twisting and turning until I couldn't tell which way was up or down, left or right, forward or back. I was truly lost. I stopped in a dead end and kicked the wall. Did I ever mention how much I hated games?  
  
Instead of running like a mouse through this labyrinth I paced back and forth where I was, thinking. In this place things are never truly as they appear. There is always more then the eyes see.  
  
I looked up at the stone walls and realized at the top edge, about 12 feet above me, there was a design. Roses, this place seemed obsessed with them. There was something out of place in the design.  
A pyramid in the center there. But how was I to reach it?  
  
Then I had an idea, a brilliant idea. I took off my tiara, our powers didn't work here but the tiara was still useful. I threw it like I would normally do, it didn't transform into the disc but it hit the mark just the same. There was a blinding light, the wall that was the dead end opened, another freaking portal.  
  
I found myself in a rose garden, I kid you not. The sky above was deep crimson of freshly spilt blood. I heard screaming, Setsuna!  
I ran rapidly, faster then I've ever ran before, praying I wouldn't be to late. I almost didn't believe what was before my eyes. Setsuna was being strangled by thorned vines with blossoming roses. The more she bled, the more the flowers bloomed.  
  
She saw me that moment, her eyes filled with true horror, pleading me to help her. A vine had wrapped itself around her throat, she couldn't speak, goddess she couldn't breathe! I unsheathed the Crescent Blood Sword, and began cutting away the viens with all my might. They seemed alive, like snakes, and began snapping at me. I backed away, just out of its reach. She was growing so pale! I looked around and saw the heart of this monstrous thing. It was all coming from this one rose bush. I ran at it, dancing around the viens that shot forth after me.  
One managed to nick my arm before I cut it away, making my skin burn like acid. Poison! I made it to the bush without further energy,  
it seemed more interested in her then in me, and quickly cut the thing to ribbons. The moment I cut its last connection to its roots all the viens decayed instantly, turning to mere ashes in the wind, dropping Setsuna to the ground.  
  
I ran to her, desperately took her in my arms, looking into her eyes. She had to still be alive, I wouldn't let her die! She opened her eyes weakly, looking into my mine and tried to smile.  
  
"Thank you for trying," she whispered, then started coughing up blood. My eyes scanned down her body, she had been cut so many times her pale skin decorated in the bright crimson blood, so much blood. She had taken in to much poison.  
  
"Don't leave me Setsuna," I whispered, unable to cry. I haven't cried since the day I lost the others. Something died in me that day, something froze inside of me.  
  
"Give the others my best wishes Usagi," she whispered, fighting through the blood in her lungs, fighting with pain to say each word. "I know you can defeat this, I believe in you."  
  
With that, her last breath, she died there in my arms that day. I rocked back and forth with her in my arms, growing so cold,  
colder then any ice. She was gone, she was well and truly gone. I held her dead body in my arms, and made a vow right then and there that I would defeat this darkness, even if it took my last breath, every drop of my blood.  
  
"Oh good effort, to bad about her though," came that chilling sweet voice from nowhere and everywhere.  
  
"Your sick! What could you possibly get out of killing so many!"  
I shouted, my voice cold, so very cold. Cold enough to freeze the brightest stars, the biggest oceans, the entire universe.  
  
"You know the answer. The darkness feeds on blood and pain, and she had such sweet blood. Don't forget about your other friend,  
if you don't hurry you may lose your chance to try and save her.  
Wouldn't that be a pity?" she laughed.  
  
Haruka! I gently placed Setsuna's body on the ground, realizing I was covered in her blood, and didn't care. I had to find Haruka!  
Looking around I noticed the fountain, carved out of alabaster and filled with the cool clear life giving water. I half expected it to be filled with blood. I walked towards it, and noticed the water's surface shimmer, change. Another portal, big surprise there.  
I held my breath and dove in.  
  
I suddenly found myself standing in a cemetery. The sky was black above me, no stars or moonlight shone through. The ground was just dirt and gravel, no grass, no signs of life. I walked through the many tombstones, seeing statues of angels along the way.  
This was truly bizarre, one of the last things I expected to find in this place.  
  
The earth began to shake and ripple beneath my feet, I grabbed one of the tombstones to keep from falling. A stone angel statue fell over, shattering into millions of pieces. It felt like there was a huge storming ocean beneath the surface. Just as sudden as it came it stopped. Once again I heard screaming.  
  
Running towards these frantic screams, the last sounds I ever expected to hear from Haruka, I found her surrounded by zombies.  
They had risen from their graves and were hungry.  
  
She was surrounded by them on all sides, they were so thick you couldn't even get a tank through. They were tearing her apart.  
  
"HARUKA!" I screamed. Taking my sword I filled it with my rage,  
with the ice flowing through my viens and it shined brightly with power. The zombies nearest to me shrieked back in pain, trying to sink back into the earth. I ran straight into the mess,  
swinging my sword with the expertise I learned since acquiring it,  
the swings strong and swift, always hitting the target. It seemed as if an eternity passed by before I cut the last one down, zombie pieces everywhere around me. Haruka was on the ground, in the center of it all, her uniform torn, her skin scratched and bitten to hell,  
her blood spilt all over the earth. I saw her own blade shattered not far from her.  
  
I knelt by her side, taking her in my arms as I had done with Setsuna.  
  
"Haruka, can you hear me?" I asked gently. She was still breathing,  
though for how much longer I did not know.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, and tried to smile when she saw me. I could feel what blood was left inside of her slow down, feel her skin grow cold and pale, her eyes start to lose that shining determination that was Haruka.  
  
"Tell Michiru that I'm sorry," she whispered with what was her last breath, then passed into wherever a soldier's soul goes when she dies.  
  
"Oh dear, seems they couldn't handle the game," came that damn voice.  
  
I said a slew of curses and she laughed yet again. "Oh your funny,  
I hope you'll play again. You won this round, but I can tell there will be others."  
  
With that everything faded around us and I found myself in the ruins that was Tokyo, on top of the tallest building left standing,  
and I screamed. I looked out at the land before me, what was left of the city I had sworn to protect, the images of the ones who I loved as sisters flashing through my mind and I screamed a battle cry louder and full of more danger and promise then any ever given by anyone before.  
  
I saw a brilliant flash of light behind me. Covered with the blood of dear Setsuna and Haruka, sword in hand, I spun around confronting whatever appeared before me.  
  
It was none other then the starlights. Seiya looked shocked to see me. I must have been shocking, uniform torn, every piece of my skin covered with blood that was not my own, my eyes cold and heartless. I was far from the girl he had once known.  
  
"Come any closer and I slice you open," I said with that freezing voice I had acquired after so many years of pain.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3. I know, another cliff hanger! You'll just have to wait until chapter 4 to see what happens next. Please review! Reviews get me to write another chapter quicker. If I know people are waiting to see what happens next I'm more eager to write. Even bad reviews are better then no reviews!  
  
Thanks to sissy, Sailor DarkStar, for the idea of bringing in the Starlights. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Wait until Mamoru see's him! 


	4. Chapter 4 : Sacred Ritual

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco Email: 

Chapter 4 - Sacred Ritual

Authors Notes: Sequel to Broken Darkness. Told from Usagi's point of view. Information I use is based on the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted by its own respective owners.

* * *

I stared at them with a glare cold enough to freeze the closest star. I stood there, covered in the blood of my sisters, cast out of the darkness, having failed to defeat it. I stood there, and there were the starlights.

"Usagi... what's happened?" asked Seiya with concern, not moving forward because I told him not to. The three of them looked around at the remains of the city, at the dark sky and seemed even more shocked then when they first saw me.

"What's happened to Earth?" asked Yaten softly but seriously.

"The darkness has taken over. I couldn't stop it, each time we go into it someone dies," I explained, my voice even and cold, void of any emotion. I sighed, "Come with me, its not safe to stay out here for long."

I turned and began walking, not looking to see if they were following,   
not really caring if they did or didn't.

I walked into the control room where the others were waiting for me. All eyes turned to me and widened, I swear I've never seen anyone so pale. Michiru's knees started to give and Mamoru caught her,   
helping her to a chair. They all knew.

"Was it quick?" she whispered.

"Yes, I held them each in my arms. I tried to save them...." I paused.   
What can you say in times like these? We all feel the pain of loss,   
we all knew the chances. There are no words to bring them back, nothing that can take the pain of such deep lose away. "She said to tell you she is sorry. Setsuna gives everyone her best wishes."

Michiru nodded.

"Who are they?" asked Mamoru guardedly. Everyone kind of jumped, they hadn't noticed the starlights were here. That's not a good sign.

"The starlights," I said then walked out of the room, leaving them to whatever conversations they were to have. Selfish maybe, but I wanted to wash the blood away, I wanted to wash everything away.   
All those years ago I had seen those I held dear taken from this world, and again this night more were taken from me. Those left hadn't seen what I have seen, haven't held our sisters as they toke their last breath, hadn't seen that precious life drift away from this world and into whatever exist beyond. If I wanted a shower and try to wash away the visible blood instead of chit chat, I was going to take a shower.

I washed the blood away, watched the water turn pink and glide down to the drain, washed away like tears in the wind. It wasn't that shining crimson against my cool moonlight skin, but it was still there. Their energy, the rythm of their life, their hope, was still there and it would never leave me.

I found Hotaru and the starlights in one of the living rooms. It was a large space filled with soft comforting couches and cushions of the most vibrant violets, calming blues, and life giving greens.

I sat on the warm couch that was my favorite, one of those that you sink into and all your problems seem to disappear, leaving only that comfort and sense of peace. If only they could bottle it.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked gently.

"Michiru is in her room, Luna and Artemis are with her. Mamoru is speaking with Chibi-Usa," explained Hotaru. I nodded, that was good.   
Michiru shouldn't be alone and Chibi-Usa would need someone to talk to in this dark hour. "What happened in there Usagi?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to relive this but they needed to know. Hotaru could explain it to the others later when they were ready to hear it.

"We went in as planed. We got in deeper then I did the last time,   
avoiding the tricks I knew, however, there were new ones. It seems one of the keepers to this darkness says its all a game. There are no rules, whoever is left alive wins. There are to many damn traps and obstacles in there, I don't know how to reach the center and stay alive. Things are never what they seem in that cursed place."

The starlights wouldn't stop staring at me, especially Seiya. Had I really changed so much?

I looked up at the starlights.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked outright.

"We don't know," explained Yaten. "we heard this battle cry, an ethereal white light surrounded us, I've never felt such power like that. It filled me with peace and knowledge, it was the purest thing I have ever seen. Then suddenly we stood before you."

I blinked. Were they serious?

"Hotaru has told us about what has happened to Earth and to the senshi," said Seiya. "We are truly sorry for the lost of your sisters,   
they were truly great warriors and great people. This world will truly miss their brilliant light."

Once again I nodded my thanks. What else could I do?

"If you will excuse me," I said, getting up. I really did not want to be here at this moment. I needed to do something that didn't require thinking, something that required only instinct.

I fled this room and entered one of my favorites, what I call the battle room. A room that requires no thinking or contemplation, no reflection on past horrors and loss hope. It's only you and your weapon of choice, moving swiftly as one, connecting with that ancient part of our souls that can run through the forest without looking at the trees, that knows when trouble is coming, that knows when to be silent and when to howl.

Picking up two swords I begin going through the carefully practiced motions, now more familiar to me then breathing. The air sang around me, my mind on automatic. There existed nothing but the movements,   
my soul. No memories of past pain, no despair and lost hope, no void in your soul left by everything you ever held dear taken from you. It's only you, just you, and your flying among the stars.

I don't know how much time passed. I've been know to do this ritual for days before I stop, feeling cleansed and as at peace as I could possibly get in this dark world of uncertainties. As I said, I'm not sure how much time had passed, suddenly I heard one of the swords on the walls come down as someone approached me from behind. I listened to the foot steps and at last spun around to meet my aggressor.

I was shocked when as I spun to block the blow, our swords clashing together, to find Seiya. Even in my sudden shock I never lost focus.   
I tossed aside one of my swords to make it a fair fight.   
We circled each other like two meeting Tigers, each ready to strike.   
And so he joined the ancient ritual of action and reaction. Back and forth, strike, block, strike, block.

He faltered in one block and I sliced his arm, that beautiful crimson liquid of life flowing freely, staining his shirt once as white as pure fallen snow. His eyes widened in shock, he really didn't think I would slice him. Silly man.

Once again I lost myself in that ancient rhythm, a dance of two souls,   
a crossing of two paths in the moonlight. He was good, but so am I. I felt like I was dancing on air among the stars.

Suddenly my foot slipped, it took me one second to recover but one second was all he needed. With a quick movement he had my sword flying out of my hand and into the air like it had wings of it own,   
pushing me against the wall, sword near my neck. How careless of me.

He looked into my eyes, my cold eyes full of pain and lost innocence,   
a former shadow of the young maiden he once knew so long ago.   
He stared back, a similar pain on his own face, a look deep within his soul of similar experiences.

We have both seen our worlds shattered before our eyes, both seen the ones we held dear slaughtered, and we have both lived to survive it all. He had been able to go back and rebuild his kingdom with his princess, I was still fighting for mine, still wondering if I could win this war. I had so many doubts, so many uncertainties, I was so cold inside.

For the first time, looking in to his eyes and I felt something, a s park within me. Before I knew what was happening his sword lay somewhere on the floor, and his body was pressed up against mine, his lips upon my soft cold ones. We kissed with such passion, like two lovers who had been separated for nearly an eternity and had never expected to see each other again, then on the luck of a star were once again reunited.

It felt so right, so familiar. His hands moved to my waist, his lips to my neck. I leaned my head against the wall, eyes closed, taking in a sharp breath. When I opened my eyes, his luxurious lips still on my sweet neck, I found Mamoru in the doorway, just standing there.   
Our eyes locked, and I froze. I wish I could take that look away from his eyes, that pain away from his soul. I wish....

* * *

lol, another cliff hanger. It just seems like the perfect place to end. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing and giving me feedback! I really apprecitate it. 


	5. Chapter 5 : Love's Farewell

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco Email: 

Chapter 5 - Love's ....

Authors Notes: Sequel to Broken Darkness. Told from Usagi's point of view. Information I use is based on the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon and all its characters are copyrighted by its own respective owners.

* * *

We were in our room, the walls a pale shade of blue, a king-size Oak bed with a comforter the sweet colors of twilight.   
There was a long oak dresser with the most beautiful mirror above it on one wall, a window leading to the balcony and moonlight on another wall. I sat on the bed, my back against the headboard, watching Mamoru pace back and forth around the room. I watched him like a cat who has found something interesting but didn't know what to do with it.

"It was just a kiss," I said calmly and evenly, like you would talk to a startled dog. He turned those blue eyes to me, eyes that held sorrow, tiredness.

"It wasn't 'just' a kiss," he said in a whisper.

"Mamoru, its true Seiya and I have a deep connection. When you were lost to me, during the time we were battling Galaxia, he was the only thing that kept me sane. The starlights helped us defeat the chaos."

I got up and walked towards him, slowly like a predator trying not to scare everyone away. He froze, like a deer in the headlights,   
uncertain as to what to do. I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaned in against his chest, bringing him into a warm embrace. He just stood there, uncertain.

"Mamoru, its you I love. True, I have deep connections with Seiya beyond anything I can explain. However, its you I love. I won't leave you Mamoru. You are my love, my shining star."

A few moments of silence passes, I thought perhaps I was losing him. With this thought I didn't feel panic or despair, only a silence and that coldness I had acquired since dealing with the darkness. Finally he wrapped his arms around me tightly, kissing the top of my head. I could feel the tears trail down his face and onto my hair. I hadn't meant to cause him pain, though it had happened just the same. I didn't mean to kiss Seiya, and it had happened.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered softly against my skin.

"I love you to Mamoru," I whispered back, glad to be able to lift some of that pain away and bring back that cheerful, annoyingly optimistic man I loved so much.

* * *

**Later... TOLD BY MAMORU'S POINT OF VIEW**

I walked into the library we had underground, a collection of books from around the world that we had managed to save. Knowledge is precious, books have become very rare in this new world of darkness.   
However, we have had surprising luck saving a large number of classics, favorites, and anything we could get our hands on.

There sat the very man I did not want to see, Seiya. What was it about him? Why was my dear Usako drawn to him? Why did she have to kiss him?   
I love her with all my heart. No matter what, for as long as I have known her, she has always been the one to never give up hope, to always have faith that things will turn out right in the end, that we were always meant to be. She is far from the young adult I once knew.

She's turned into a great warrior, a great mother to Chibi-Usa.   
I don't know what I or Chibi-Usa would do if we lost her. Even though Usagi is still with us, it seems like she is drifting off, to where I know not to. She's growing more distant, more cold, and I don't know how to stop it- how to bring her back. Now this man has shows up.   
What's next?

Finally Seiya put a book back on the shelf and turned around, a little shocked to see me standing there in the door way but quickly recovered.   
He walked over to me, no fear anywhere on his face. Brave for someone who was caught kissing another mans wife.

"Mamoru, I've been meaning to talk to you," he began. "I'm sorry about kissing Usagi before, I don't know what came over me. It was like I was drawn to her, we were practicing with the swords then suddenly we were kissing. I swear it won't happen again."

He looked sincere, honest. I really don't know this man, only what the others had told me. When Galaxia had taken me, Usagi was alone in the world, she said he was what kept her sane. I suppose I owed him something for that, at least a second chance.

I stuck out my hand, Seiya's eyes widened a bit but he took it,   
and we shacked hands firmly. I think he expected me to try and punch him in the face.

"I forgive you this time. Usagi has that effect on people, just don't let it happen again."

Seiya nodded, "No problems there."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was Usagi like when Galaxia was around? Was she this distant?"   
I had to know.

We sat down in two fo the soft leather chairs, this was going to take awhile.

"Yes and no. I remember she was so full of hope and light, like the moon she was that guiding light in the darkness, telling you everything was going to be fine. She was in deep despair about not being able to contact you, about not knowing what had happened to you.   
She was beginning to have doubts about herself and the world. She tried to hide it and she did so very well. That is, until one day in the rain,   
when they had found out it was her starseed they needed, she completely broke down. It was like her light had been eclipsed, she couldn't see the hope anymore, she was truly lost in her despair," he explained.

A part of my heart grew heavy. I knew she had gone through sadness, but I had no idea how deep it was when I was gone...dead. Poor Usagi, she had known nothing, held out hope, then collapsed into despair. My poor Usako.

"I was shocked when I saw her again, covered in so much blood. She seems stronger, more determined but there is still that despair. Her light is still eclipsed, but she's dealing with it very well. She won't let it stop her life or stop her from protecting those she loves.   
She's turned it into a tool. She's fallen deeply into despair and the chilling cold and has learned to use it to battle this world and keep her sanity at the same time."

"You sound amazed," I commented.

"I am. There aren't many people that can do that, that can rise from the ashes and come back ready to face the world. Many would go insane, would die from it. She seems to be thriving on it."

"Ever day," I confessed. "She seems to be moving farther away from me,   
from everyone. She's going deeper within her self, distancing herself from everything. Sometimes I feel like I don't know her anymore..."

"That's understandable. With all she's seen, all she has been through,   
it makes sense that she would need to distance herself. No matter how strong a person you are, anyone is, there is only so much death and darkness a person can take. Sometimes you need to go within, to put distance between everything just to keep breathing, to get up and face the next day, to keep on living."

"Papa!" cried the teenage Chibi-Usa. She looked so much like Usagi,   
and had what was once her mother's hope. Chibi-Usa was my light in this world, the hope for the future. What I saw on her face made my blood freeze cold, made time itself stand still. I feared what she would say next.

"Papa! Mother's gone, we can't find her anywhere!" she said breathlessly from the door way.

"WHAT?" I cried, standing up and nearly knocking my chair to the ground.

"We've looked all over for, Michiru fears she has gone out into the city ruins to face the darkness alone!"

I was running down the corridors, running faster then I have ever ran in my life, my heart beating quickly, in my head I was chanting no over and over again. I could not lose her! I found Seiya was running at my side, the same determination on his face. Finally we reached the control room where Hotaru and Michiru were waiting for us. Chibi-Usa soon joined us along with the other two starlights, together we left to find Usagi before it was to late. God, please let us find her before its to late, please God....

It was raining so hard outside, lighting light up the dark midnight sky. There was only one place we could think of where she would go, the place where it all started- the park. We were running at full speed,   
jumping over debris from collapsed buildings and abandoned cars,   
it seemed like we were running for days. Suddenly the earth shock beneath our feet, knocking many of us to the ground. We were so close! Lighting struck a near by tree and we heard screaming up ahead... I knew that voice.

"USAGI!" I cried, getting up and running faster then the wind. My love,   
I would not let her die! I could not live in this cruel world without her, she was everything to me! EVERYTHING!

We reached the center of the park and I froze, I was so shocked. I remember hearing Chibi-Usa scream, the most morbid and pain filled scream I have ever heard in all my years. Usagi was on the ground,   
her uniform torn, so many cuts up her legs and arms! She was coughing up blood, so much of her strength spent.

Above her was this huge dog of pure ebony fur, the most monstrous dog I have ever seen covered in her blood, HER BLOOD! He had wounds on his body, she had tried, good god she had tried to take on this monstrosity alone! The park was where the main power to the darkness lay, and it had several of these dogs as guardians.

I rushed over to her as lightning struck a nearby tree, sending sparks and chunks of tree everywhere. I shielded her as wood landed all around us, wrapped my arms around her as the others started after the dog from hell. She was coughing up blood, her chest was covered in it! Dear God, she had been wounded severely. I couldn't lose her!

"Usagi," I cried, my voice shaky and full of so much pain. She looked up at me, shocked to see me.

"Help me stand," she whispered. I did as she requested. She got up,   
so shaky, and nearly collapsed. I caught her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and put her arm around my neck. She was determined to stand on her own feet so I did my best to help her.

I don't remember much after that. I remember hearing someone screaming, about the dog coming straight at us and throwing Usagi out of the way. Then there was nothing but darkness, the place where there are no dreams the only feeling you are left with is a cold chill.

When I awoke I was in the emergency room we had in our underground headquarters. It was makeshift at best, a few doctors had stayed behind to take care of the people that couldn't be moved yet to a safer location. We didn't have all the best supplies, but we had what we can save.

I could hear the beeping of machines attached to me. There was so much pain, it had felt like something had crushed my chest into a million pieces. It was so hard to speak, to even open my eyes.

I found my sweet Chibi-Usa by my side, her face stricken with tears. She saw me open my eyes and gasped in shock and joy.

"Papa..." she whispered, then took my hand. I squeezed it as best I could but I hardly had the strength and she could sense that.

"I love you Chibi-Usa, never forget that. Your mother and I will always love you," I began, my voice strained. It was so hard to talk,   
so hard to even continue breathing. "Your becoming a lovely young woman Chibi-Usa, so strong. You'll become a great Queen one day."

"Papa," she cried. "Don't leave me..."

I tried to smile warmly but wasn't sure if I succeeded.

"Remember I'll always love you. Please send in Seiya, I would like to say a few words to him."

She looked like she didn't want to leave my side, but finally nodded,   
squeezing my hand and kissing my forehead.

"I love you Papa," she said, then rushed out the room. Seiya quickly came in after her.

He stood by my side, such a solemn look on his face.

"How is Usagi?" I asked. I had to know.

"We think she will live," he said confidently. I released tension I didn't even know I was holding. My sweet Usagi was going to live!

"I'm dying, aren't I?" I just came out and asked. Why beat around the bush?

"We aren't sure..." Seiya hesitated.

"Listen to me. Usagi is strong but she's not good at being alone. Promise me you'll look out for her, promise me. She need's someone in this world, I'm afraid I'm going to leave this world and what comes next I do not know. Promise me you'll take care of her," I pleaded.

"Mamoru, I would never let anything happen to her. I promise."

"Tell Usagi I love her, I always will, and I don't want her to be alone," with that, my last breath, I left this body, left this world.

I found myself hovering in spirit by her beside. She was awake, crying.   
I leaned in and kissed her one last time. She looked around her room,   
raising her hand up to her face, eyes wide.

"I love you Usagi, I always will. I want you to be happy. Find happiness, my dear Usako."

With that I forever left this world, passing through the veil and into the next. I could feel the connection Seiya and Usagi had, a love of some sort. I was confident he would take care of her, not that she needed it of course. It's just that nobody likes to be alone in this world, we all need companionship.

My dear Usagi, I will always love you...

Well what do you think? Sad, isn't it? As you can tell, I love a good tragedy. lol, perhaps its a bit to dramatic but I was having fun.

* * *

Once again all feedback is welcomed! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and sending me their feedback, I really appreciate it.

It's good to know that somebody likes my writing. I've been working on a novel that I hope to get published when I'm finished and the feedback that I've been receiving from this fanfic has really encouraged me to work on that dream. Thanks everyone! I'll try to get the next chapter to Crimson Darkness up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 : Bittersweet Desserts

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco 

Chapter 6 . Bittersweet Desserts

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copyrighted by her own respective owners.

I woke up and I was so cold. My entire body ached, even breathing seemed to cause pain. I knew, I knew without anyone telling me that he was.... he..... he was gone.

My blessed Mamoru had been taken from me, I had lost yet another soul that I held dear to my heart. WHEN WOULD IT END! I wanted to scream to cry, to do ANYTHING! But I just sat there, staring at the pale blue wall the color of the once clear summer skies that became a thing of the past once the darkness toke hold.

I can't believe he's gone. Though I always knew that was the way he would go once again- in battle defending his land and people, and those he loved. I had to smile at that. He was a hero, no matter what lifetime he was in, he was a hero. In the end, hero's always sacrifice themselves for the better good. I don't know why, wish I did. It just seemed to be part of some hero code.

Who wrote that stuff anyway, some geeks in the basement doing role playing games? What did they know about the real world and saving it, battling real evil? What did they know about losing the ones they loved, one by one, until only you are left, left alone and wondering what is the point? WHAT IS THE DAMNED POINT? If we all die, what does it matter? If I'm the only one left what does it matter who wins? In the battle against good and evil is it ever truly over? Does one side ever truly win once and for all? I wish I knew.... I really wish I knew.

I felt something move at the foot of my bed and looked down to see my dear Chibi-Usa curled up on my feet like a cat. I had to smile,  
she was so precious. She is the reason I must fight on, the reason why I DO fight on. It is for her that I carry on, hoping to defeat this great evil and bring prosperity, so she can have a future. So all of the children of the world can have a future. The children are the most precious thing we have on this Earth. Without them we are nothing, there is no future. It is for her that I fight, for her and the other children that I carry on.

Very slowly, so as not to disturb her, I moved my feet from under her and got up. I took a blanket and draped it over her, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Chibi-Usa," I whispered.

I pulled on my rob and walked out of my room and through the corridor searching for food as my stomach rumbled loud enough to be heard in Australia. I soon discovered it was what I called early, what others might call late. Yep, that all encompassing hour known as 3 AM. I figured when you hit 3 AM, what's the point in going back to sleep?

I was rummaging through the fridge when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped six feet into the air, simultaneously having the banana creme pie fly out of my hand and into the face of none other then Seiya himself. When I came back down to have my feet planted firmly on the ground, and saw his face covered in creme I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it! It was the eyes and a mouth in the middle of all that creme! I swear, I was laughing so loud that dogs would have barked if there were any left in Tokyo!

Then he did the one thing unthinkable. Yes, he did! He stuck out his tongue, licked the creme nearest to his mouth, and said yum! I tell you,  
I thought I was laughing hard before, now I was truly hysterical!  
He starting laughing to and before we knew it we were both laughing puddles of mush on the kitchen floor.

I wiped some tears from my eyes saying between the last few laughs,  
"Thanks Seiya, I needed that."

"No problem, glad to be of service," he laughed back.

We got up shakily, still on the verge of yet more laughter and I tossed him a dish rag to clean up with.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"Funny, I was just going to ask what are you doing up this early?" I replied.

"I couldn't sleep, thought I might as well get some coffee and start the day," he replied. This statement aligned with my own thoughts so exactly that I was nearly shocked.

"I was thinking the same thing. I woke up, figured no use going back to sleep," I stated.

He plugged in the coffee maker and started the process of making that sweet nectar of the gods know as coffee. Once the machine was all set up he sat with me at the table as we both waited for enough to fill two cups.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked gently, trying not to mention the event directly. I don't like fancy foot work.

"You mean Mamoru's death?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Yes."

"I'm fine. truthfully, I knew his death would come one day, before mine.  
He wouldn't have it any other way. He's a hero, a good Prince and husband. He would always put himself first in danger before risking the rest of us. Truthfully, after the deaths of the inner senshi I prepared myself for the deaths of others I loved. I cried the last tears I was ever going to cry long ago. I'm hard now, cold. I know the future brings death, chaos, destruction. Sometimes out of the ashes of death and despair new hope and life arises. I don't know if it well this time, I'm not sure if any of us can survive this. Death happens, and those of us left must pick up what pieces we can find and move on with our lives as those who have left would have wanted us to do. There's nothing we can do or say that will bring them back to us. We are here, alone with our tormenting yet sweet memories. Maybe someday we will be reunited with the others, maybe we are all doomed for oblivion. I don't know anymore. All I know is I will continue this battle with my last dying breath. After that, who knows the course that the river of the future will carve."

He just stared at me with this look of awe and amazement on his face along with something deeper, something I couldn't decipher.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do I have some creme on my face too?"

"No," he laughed. "It's just... I don't know if I can put it into words but I'll try. You are still the same Usagi that I once knew yet you are so different. You are strong as you have always been,  
but this coldness, this lack of hope has left you strangely stronger,  
strong as granite. You are so determined, yet distant. Connected and distant at the same time. I can't describe it all with words but you are the same yet very, extremely different Usagi. You have grown into a wonderful woman."

I took this all in, a little shocked. Finally I smiled.

"Thank you Seiya. Your honesty is refreshing and that's the best complement I've heard in a long time," I replied.

The coffee machine beeped to signify it was full and I got up to pour the cups. I remembered he liked it black, the same as I did these days.  
I brought the cups back and he thanked me, we both drank deeply.

"So, tell me more about this battle you are fighting. tell me more about the enemy," asked Seiya.

"Well, its different then any enemy we have previously faced. This is true darkness, and it swallows up all life leaving true nothing in its path. I first faced it several years ago when it took the lives of the senshi. I was able to defeat it temporarily, but it was like a test run. It came full force just a few years back. It expanded, covering the Earth worse then any plague or hell. Many lives have been lost, there are few of us left.

"There does exist survivors around the world in such under complexes like ours. The darkness struck Japan first, this is its main base and about a year ago it cut off our connections with those left around the world. We haven't been able to reconnect, we are in a true deadzone. However, at the same time the darkness has stopped expanding. It just stopped. We are still outside its main perimeters, safe from most of its damage but not all. He have tried many times to defeat it. However,  
no matter how hard we try, no matter how many lives are lost and how much blood is spilt we have only managed to keep it from consuming the Earth. No matter what we do we can't seem to defeat it.

"Whatever lives the darkness takes, it keeps the souls trapped within it. They cannot move on into this world and into the next, into rebirth. They are trapped." I continued to explain our last plan, about the light existing in the darkness, and how it had gone terribly wrong.  
I explained to him their deaths, everything. He listened intently,  
never interrupting, paying attention to every word. He was truly blown away.

"I had no idea such things were happening here. Things on our own planet are going peacefully, we have finally rebuilt and all is going well. I promise you I will do anything I can to help. Your last plan was a good one, I still think it can work, we just need a different approach."

"And how do you propose we find this new approach?" I asked smiling.

"Surely with us working together we can come up with something"  
he smiled. Once again there was that electricity between us, that magnetic pull. Before I knew it we were standing up and kissing, his arms sliding under my robe to embrace me (No dirty thoughts! I had a tank top and shorts on! Bad reader! Bad! Get your mind out of the gutter and throw it into the washing machine, but don't dry it!  
It might shrink and we seriously don't need that, now do we.  
I wrapped my own arms around him, we were kissing so deep, as if we were drinking in each other's souls, an exchange of spirit and energy.  
It felt so right to be in his arms, to have his ever so soft lips against mine. We pulled away ever so softly, just an inch between us and looked into each other's eyes smiling. It was more then lust between us, I could feel it.

"I love you Usagi," he whispered sweetly then kissed me again.

Maybe there was hope for the future after all, maybe.

. End of Chapter 6 .

Well, what did you think? I know this chapter is short, but its sweet.

As always FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED AND DESIRED! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!  
Pretty please with banana creme on top! laughs Until next time....

- Sailor Draco


	7. Chapter 7 : Truth and Despair

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco 

Chapter 7 . Despair and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copyrighted by her own respective owners.

I was going through the recent data about the darkness and its activities in the city, seeing if there was anything new that we didn't already know, something that we might have missed before.  
Chibi-Usa was with Hotaru, she was doing well- as well as can be expected after her father's death.

We all knew it was a real possibility, we all knew that at any moment any one of us could be ripped from this world. We all knew there was no guarantee we would see the next sunrise or sunset. Momaru and I had discussed often about each other's death, what we each wanted the other to do. We both agreed that life was to short and dark now to grieve and suffer forever, that the best thing was to always remember each other and the love we had and to move on. He made me promise to move on with my life if he died first, as I made him promise the same thing if I died first. None of us can chose the time we are taken from this world and pulled into whatever exist beyond, leaving those we love and care about behind to go on without us. We must all live the best we can while we are here and deal with the uncertainties and chaos the universe throws at us. It's like a huge game of dodge ball that nobody really wins.

As I was going through the reports and statistics the door banged open loudly, making me jump and almost spill my coffee. I looked up and was shocked to find Michiru with her hair a mess, looking like she hasn't brushed it in days, her clothes mismatched like she had just thrown something on, her fist clenched tight, her eyes filled with anger and pain.

"What is it Michiru?" I asked after a few painful moments of silence.

"How...dare...you," she managed to say with great anger through clenched teeth. Once again I stared at her shocked, blinking. I still did not have a clue what she was talking about.

She seemed to notice my blank questioning stare and was consumed by even more anger. I honestly never thought I would ever see any of the senshi this angry.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted, picking up a chair and throwing it at me.  
I am not kidding, she threw a chair at me! I quickly dodged it and was thankful it hit the wall instead of the computers. "How can you move on to Seiya so soon after Mamoru died??? Before we finished scattering his ashes you just go ahead and kiss Seiya like Mamoru never existed!"

"Michiru..." I started in the coldest voice I could come up with. I can understand her heartache over losing Haruka, but what I did with my personal life- what arrangements I had made with my now dead husband- is none of her business.

"Don't try to deny it! I saw the two of you in the kitchen," she spoke, tears now streaming down her face. She picked up a vase of white roses and threw it at my head. I dodged it but she was so fast that a fragment bounced off the wall and hit me just above the eye, sending that bright crimson blood down my face.

"MICHIRU!" I shouted, rising up with my own anger. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

At this time everyone else rushed in, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, the Starlights,  
and I motioned them to stay back. Great, all we needed was a crowd for this.

"SLUT!" she screamed, throwing a coffee table at me. Damn, she was strong. 

I ran right up to her and slapped her hard across the face. She turned back to me and reached to slap me back but I caught her arm and held it tight. She was so angry...

"How dare you Michiru," I said, my voice full of its own passion,  
my eyes bright with my own anger. I have had enough! "You don't know anything about my family and myself. When Chibi-Usa was born we were all shocked that the world around us was not the Crystal-Tokyo we thought was coming, that instead she was born into this dark world full of chaos and death. I have seen the deaths of many of our sisters- you may feel their lose but your dreams aren't haunted by their screams,  
by their blood, by their dead lifeless bodies! Everytime you close your eyes you don't find yourself swimming in a sea of blood,  
trying to reach Ami, seeing her hand but unable to reach her! You didn't see Minako lose her sanity in the inner sanctums of darkness! You only saw her after she was shattered, you didn't see her through it all! You didn't see Rei's dead body chained to the wall, the floor covered with her blood! You didn't go in there a second time,  
telling everyone that knew it was a bad idea, and seeing more of our sisters die and being unable to stop it! You weren't the only one to survive a second time, to wonder why, why me?  
To wonder if we ever have any hope of defeating this darkness or if we are all doomed to be devoured by it. You don't know true horror Michiru, so don't you dare begin to judge me!"

Her arm began to relax under my grip, the tension began to flow out of her entire body. Her anger was gone and true sorrow took its place. She collapsed there before me in her tears and I sat on the floor, embraced her with my arms, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"Gomen. I miss Haruka so much..."

"I know Michiru, we all miss her. We miss all of our sisters," I said gently. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa joined me and together we held Michiru as she cried, comforted her, and tried to take her sorrow away.

- . - . - . -

Later that Evening

We had finally calmed Michiru down and got her safely tucked into bed. She had fallen so deep into sorrow, it would take her some time to rise up from it. When terrible things happen there are some people who just shatter, not even shells of their former selves.  
There are others who fall deep into despair and sorrow that it takes them some time to come out of it--sometimes they never come out of it. Then there are those who take in the experience and rise up and become stronger from it, who take in that darkness and sorrow and turn it into a raging flame to figh back with, not caring what becomes of you, letting that eternal fire within drive you.

I knew that with time and the support of the remaining senshi Michiru would rise up out of her sorrow, stronger then before.

I was sitting in the library with a good fire going in the fireplace,  
staring at its flame so similar to the one raging inside my soul.  
Chibi-Usa came in, releaved to find me.

I held open my arms and she sat beside me on the couch and I wrapped my arm around her as we both looked into the fire.

"Mama..." she began quietly. "Are we ever going to win?"

I held my breath. I couldn't believe it... my dear, sweet Chibi-Usa who was usually so full of hope is now questioning it. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that everything would be alright, that of course we would win... but that would be a lie. There was a good chance that the darkness would consume us all. But how could I tell her that?

"I have faced many enemies before Chibi-Usa. All them were difficult in their times, with all of them there were moments when we weren't sure if we could win. It is the same now... though the stakes are higher and the enemy is greater we are still uncertain if we can defeat it this time. There are moments when we have hope, moments when we have doubts. We must continue to do what we have been doing,  
we must fight for this world, the ones we love, and everything we believe in. There's only one thing that's ever for certain,  
and that is the war is never over until its over. We can never predict the outcome, we won't know until the dust clears and we see where we find ourselevs in the end. Our hope may waiver,  
we may be filled with doubt, but we will never stop fighting Chibi-Usa.  
We will never give up this world and all it holds without a fight."

I looked away from the fire and into her sweet innocent face and she smiled at me, a bit of that hope returning. It felt so good to some trace of hope on that face, for I lost my hope long ago.

I hugged her and we stayed there the rest of the night,  
Chibi-Usa falling asleep beside me while I thought about this world and how we could possibly defeat the darkness in the comforting glow of the fire.

For her sake, I would find a way....

Well what do you think? I hope this chapter answers any questions that some readers have asked me. Once again, I really enjoy reviews and 


	8. Chapter 8 : Goodbyes

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco 

Chapter 8 . Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copyrighted by her own respective owners.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later it was the anniversary of the deaths of the inner senshi, the anniversary of the darkness's first appearance in our world. We held a ceremony in remembrance of all who gave their lives fighting it, and all the victims of the darkness. The ceremony was what I had seen in the mirror the last time I entered darkness, it made me smile bitterly.

At sunset we all stood on the roof of one of the very few buildings still left standing. We all said something, something about this world, the one's we loved and lost, and our hopes for the future. Michiru was still tear stained but she was bold and stood determined through it all. Night was descending as I walked forward in a gown of pure black with soft crystals placed on the bodice. In my hand I held two roses intertwined, one amethyst and one blue. They symbolized what we once had, what this world once was, while the second was our hope for what the world will be again. I placed them on the sacred alter to ancestors past and said a prayer of guidance. Then we all toke in a few precious moments of silence.

Through this silence I looked out into the night at what was left of my home. So many shattered pieces, ashes of former glory. Memories seeped up to the surface of my mind, and I was unable to chase them away. I remembered Chibi-Usa being born, just a few years after the inner senshi died. After her birth we tried to build the future we once say, tried to build Crystal Tokyo. It was started, the crystal palace was being built, things seemed to be going well. Then it all came crashing in on us. The world as we knew it was turned upside down, everything plunged into total anarchy. It was like hell came to the surface, a true nightmare of unbelievable depths. The future we once thought we would have was shattered, lost to us forever. The time line had chosen to take a different path, and there was nothing we could do about it.

I swept these bitter memories aside and turned around without a word or glance towards anyone and walked back to the underground. I walked back to the room where the databases were, to pour over more information that we had gathered, pieces of the grand puzzle of the universe that we were still unable to piece together. Damn, I hated puzzles. It seemed like the ones with the tiniest pieces were always missing some, runaways in the black hole of possibilities.

After only a few moments Hotaru entered. I smiled. "So, anything new?" I asked. She has been helping me look over the mountains of information that was the database and try to come up with solutions.

"Just a lot of thinking. There has got to be an answer here somewhere. I still think plan Ying-Yang is a good one, we just have to find a better way inside," she answered as she took a seat at one of the computers near me.

"The question is, how do you walk through darkness without being consumed? That's the key to everything," I said.

"Usagi... I haven't wanted to bring this up but it needs to be discussed. I know it has stopped spreading, and its driving me crazy that we can't figure out what its doing. It's possible that its gathering energy to finish consuming the planet. We can't let that happen, Usagi. If it spreads to the rest of the universe all will be in peril. We can't let that happen. I don't want to destroy this planet, but if we can't stop it I don't know what else to do," she said with a tiredness in her voice, a tiredness that came with long years of fighting uncertainty.

"I know, the same thing keeps crossing my mind. However, I'm worried that if you use your powers of destruction in that way, that this force will just feed off it and use it to expand to other planets. Maybe its hoping that you try to destroy it in that way. It's strange, buts its like the darkness knows everything about us. It knows our powers, our moves, our thinking patterns. I don't even know if there is a way to defeat. We've defeated every enemy we have faced before, even when it looked like certain defeat awaited us. The war of good vs. evil is one that has always existed, and I doubt it will ever end. I don't know if we can win..."

"Usagi, I never thought I would see the day when you, of all people, lost every last shred of hope. Go, leave me with the data for now. Go find your daughter and see if you regain some of your past happiness. It's not good for your soul to take on this negativity," ordered Hotaru. She waved me out of the room and I just gave a sad small smile.

She was right, many parts of me were lost, consumed by the horrors of this current threat. I didn't think I would ever regain those fragments of my former self. I walked down the lonely corridors, my footsteps echoing off the cold stone. I found Chibi-Usa in the library, sitting in a comfy overstuffed couch with a book tucked in her lap.

It was the book her father had made for her, with stories of the Sailor Senshi and their adventures against dark forces. He use to tell her those tales at bedtime, then when she became 13 he presented her a beautifully illustrated book he had written with all those stories in it. It was meant to inspire her, to learn from past experiences, and to give her hope for the future in dark times. It was something to be passed on to future generations. I became very cold with that thought. Future generations... would there really be any? Would any of us live through this? I shock my head, pushing those thoughts away.

I walked over to her and sat down on the couch. Her face was very solemn, not a tear in sight. I didn't realize how grown up she had become until that moment. She spent two days crying, and after that she put the tears aside realizing there were still important things to deal with. She realized that as the only heir to both the Earth Kingdom and Moon Kingdom she had responsibilities that she must face. She made me oh so very proud. Over the past few days she had also been looking at the data, and making plans to rebuild after we defeat the darkness.

"How are you holding up, Chibi-Usa?" I asked softly.

"As well as can be expected," she sighed, closing the book and placing in on her lap. "Anything new come up?"

"No, everything is still stagnant. Hotaru is looking over more data we have, trying to find something we haven't looked at et. You reading the old stories again?"

"Yeah. I'm glad he wrote them all down. They have given me many ideas for rebuilding when all of this is finished," she said. She then looked at me straight in the eyes. "I know you can end this Mother..."

Just then the earth began to shake with massive violence, shaking everything in the room, causing parts of the roof to fall around us. It made this horrid sound, like an eruption of immortal fury. I grabbed her hand and we ran for the table, her with book in hand. We got under it just in time, to see a large piece of rock shatter the couch into many unrecognizable fragments. This was insane, our headquarters was underground! Not a good thing! The tunnels were steel reinforced, but this quake seemed powerful enough to rip apart the world.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before it stopped. We looked at each other in shock, then together we silently got up and went in search of the others. We had to walk around or crawl over piles of things, some passage ways were totally caved in.

"Thank God," said Seiya when we entered a passage he was searching. "Are you both all right?"

"We're fine," answered Chibi-Usa, clutching the book tightly.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked.

"The others are fine. The database room has very little damage since it had the most protection, but many of the other rooms are a wreck. Yaten and Michiru were both injured, but nothing serious," he replied.

I nodded. We went to the database room where the others were. I left Chibi-Usa with them. Seiya and myself went to the surface and were left in breathless shock. Anything that was left standing was now collapsed, the sky was consumed in black clouds, looking as if it was night. No light shone through those clouds, the world around us was plummeted in pure darkness. Demon dogs roamed the streets, howling at unknown forces. We quickly returned to our underground sanctuary, sealing the outer door. There was no point in trying to kill the demon dogs, it was a hard task and we needed to save every ounce of energy we had. We had to move into action soon.

"This is a nightmare," he whispered to me.  
"A nightmare that has haunted me every day since the first encounter. At least there streets are not covered in blood like they were in the first attack," I said distantly.

He looked at me eyes wide to see if I was kidding. "You're serious..."

"Always," I replied.

We went back to the others and Hotaru looked at us with a grim face.

"The computers are showing that they are digging through the earth's crust. They are halfway to the core," she whispered.

"They are trying to destroy us all," I said evenly, as if I was talking about something else like flowers.

The others seemed to pale at my calmness and lack of emotion. "We have twenty four hours to figure this out," I said, looking each of them in the eyes. "It will end, one way or another."

----------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this fanfic. I've been busy with classes, and working on writing a fantasy/horror novel. I'm hoping to finish this fanfic soon. Feedback is always appreciated. The next chapter will be more descriptive and longer. I was using this chapter to set up the final scenes. I have also now created my own Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction archive, the link is in my profile (A Midnight Rose). Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter.

- Sailor Draco


	9. Chapter 9 : The End

Crimson Darkness by Sailor Draco

Chapter 9 : The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does.

--

POV: Usagi

--

"GO!" I screamed at Chibi-Usa as the earth shook violently under our feet.

Chibi-Usa had tears streaming down her face, screaming that she wouldn't go, that she wouldn't leave me. My heart ached to see her like that, but she couldn't stay here! Hotaru and Michiru grabbed her, despair and regret in their eyes as they looked at me for the final time. Hotaru summoned the time gate and everyone went through except for Seiya. "I love you!" I yelled at Chibi-Usa as Hotaru and Michiru dragged her through the gate.

My eyes turned to the sky, a hurricane of darkness with lightning dancing in its grasp. Thunder ripped through the sky in warning. There was no time left.

Seiya took my hand, looking me firmly in the eyes. "They'll be safe Usagi," he promised.

I nodded, knowing none of us could make such promises. The darkness had no limitations.

"You should have gone with them," I scolded.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this," he said, determined.

"You'll die," I said again. We had this argument before.

"I don't care," he said truthfully. "If this thing spreads beyond Earth, everything is threatened. We make the last stand here."

I nodded, knowing I couldn't persuade him. We transformed into senshi for what could be the last time.

"Remember the plan?" I asked.

He nodded. We held each other tightly, glowing with our respective powers. The darkness was getting closer, lightning barely missing us. We stood strong, unafraid. The winds began tearing at us, then swept us into the air. We never let go of each other. We let the darkness swallow us, laughter echoing softly as we were consumed.

When I awoke I could see nothing, feel nothing. I knew my body had been destroyed. Like we had suspected, it couldn't take our souls. Our bodies may deteriorate within the darkness, but the light of our souls remains, swallowed. The more aware I became, the more my soul began to glow. Soon I could see a mile around me. I moved within the darkness, searching for other lights.

I came upon many sleeping souls--anyone who was swallowed or taken by the darkness. I awoke them one by one, and they followed me. My heart ached to find my sisters, but I forced myself to have patience. The other souls seemed to cling to me, afraid to be alone in the dark. Together our accumulated light grew, chasing back the dark. Demon dogs and terrible dragons appeared to subdue us, but they were scared of our collective light.

We walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, adding to our numbers. Finally I sensed we were in the darkest part. We stopped there, spreading out into a circle. We became a sun in lonely space. We kept look outs in all directions, searching for others. I meditated in the center of our light, praying and calling to my sisters, willing them to wake.

I don't know how much time has past for time was nonexistent in the dark. Whispers spread amongst the souls I awoke as we saw faint lights approaching us from different directions. The first to reach us was Seiya with a small group of souls.

I ran to him, embracing him as a spark of hope grew within me. He kissed me softly, holding me as if he were afraid I was an illusion that would dissipate at any moment.

"Look who I found," he smiled.

I looked at his group that had joined ours and saw them part as Rei walked forward. I ran to her, tears in my eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"Usagi," she whispered happily, hugging me back.

"Rei-chan, I thought I had lost you all," Usagi cried.

"Silly odango atama," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

After I caught her up on everything she had missed since she died the other distant lights caught up to us. Ami and Minako lead one group, Setsuna, Makoto, and Haruka another. I cried as I embraced each one of them. I had honestly thought my sisters lost to me forever. How foolish was I! I should have known better. After all of our previous battles... we always came back together.

Though in my heart I still knew this time was different. Our lucky was running out.

"I gave Chibi-Usa the crystal," I explained to them. "It answers to her anyway. It's time I passed it down. Hotaru thought we could push away the darkness with our collective light," I said as I surveyed everything. Our light was so bright I could barely see the edges of darkness. "I don't know if we will be reborn again. If we are, I suspect it will be when we are greatly needed. The future is now Chibi-Usa's."

They nodded in understanding. We all hugged each other again, saying our last words and how much we loved each other. Everyone held hands--we were countless in numbers. Everyone that was swallowed by the darkness was with us. We sang and grew with our determination, and our love for the world. Our light intensified, eating through the darkness. I heard the voice scream as the darkness was devoured. Then we began to feel lighter and were lifted upwards. The light released us all.

--

POV: Chibi-Usa

--

I still remember that day long ago when we fled the darkness. We knew the moment when my mother succeed, as I knew she would. I could feel her perish and her soul leave this world. The rest of us returned to the present and healed the world with the crystal. I gathered my own senshi with the help of Hotaru, Michiru, and the remaining Starlights. I built memorials to the fallen senshi... my family. I have ruled for a few thousand years. I haven't aged since the day my mother defeated the darkness.

There are whispers among my people of the dead senshi returning to help them, and then disappearing as quickly as they came--spirits. This morning I felt her, unmistakably. They have been reborn. This rings true through every part of my soul. I rejoice at their rebirth, but I'm also weary What awaits us that would bring their rebirth? What are we to face next?

--

I want to thank everyone who read this series, more then 2000 of you! It's my most read fanfic. I apologize for taking three years to write the final chapter. Life happens quickly, I had no idea that much time had passed. I graduated from college, got married, and just had a beautiful baby girl this year! Gomen for not finishing this sooner! Thank you for your patient. I do have a new series with Rei and Yuuichirou called Conflicting Loyalties. I also have a novel that I have finished and am currently revising before I start submitting it to publishers under my name, Rachel Cantrell. So stay tuned for more work! -

Feel free to friend my myspace page:

/sailordraco


End file.
